Heat
by D.T. Mars
Summary: If he was going to get broken by anyone, it was going to be by her.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_I've had the gist of this running through my mind for a while now and I wanted to finally write it down. I just didn't know what the coupling should be. I've never done a BB/Rae story, so I just gave it to them. I hope you enjoy! :)

_**Disclaimer: **_I only own the plot.

*_Note:_ this was rewritten on 11/27/2015 because the original has been bothering me for a while now, and I finally got around to revising it, haha!

* * *

Heat

* * *

_"If he was going to get broken by anyone, it was going to be by her."_

* * *

They made one _exuberant_ couple—Garfield and Raven, that is.

As soon as the two of them paired up, their fondness for one another quickly transitioned over to something that they could no longer hide behind corny jokes and cheap insults. A quick peck on the cheek and the lips soon became a regular thing; along with cuddles at night before falling asleep, and cuddles in the morning before they were forced to leave the comfort of their bed to train with the rest of the team. Muttering sweet terms of endearment into her ears and being able to trace little patterns into the small of her back with his fingertips without being sent to another dimension—that became _normal_. Their _relationship_ was normal (as normal as a romance between a half-demon and a science experiment gone wrong could possibly be anyway).

But the two of them... They were _extremely_ exuberant. Together, they were lively, energetic, excited, buzzing, and _horny_. Very, very, _very_ horny. All the time.

All of their cuddles, and sweet whispers, and quick cheek pecking soon gave way for something much more _carnal_, because, well... They _liked_ each other. They liked each other a _lot_, and their attraction for one another was of a mutual sort. As such, it didn't take very long for this carnality to take the forefront of their physical relationship as exploratory touches became a popular subject of study for them.

They learned how to touch each other, how their partner liked to be touched, and how they, themselves, liked to be touched—and they loved to touch each other and to be touched by each other. They couldn't keep their hands _off_ of each other. Teasing became their foreplay, playing with each other and pushing one another into a sexual frenzy, all while knowing good and well that only they had the power to quell the fire that they had instigated. Her demonic heritage paired up with all of the animals living inside of him, this made everything that much more _fun_. A connection this potent made every single emotion, orgasm, and rush of pleasure feel so much more _intense_ and _raw_.

Being able to act so freely and so uninhibitedly, along with the woman of his dreams—Garfield _loved_ it.

However...

As a couple, they were so lively and so able to feed off of each other's emotions. It was easy to do this with their different powers. But nothing, not even their powers, could have prepared him for how much more excited she had suddenly become as of late. Which was_ a lot_ more.

His girlfriend was a bit of a fox in bed, much to his surprise. She liked to bite at his neck and shoulders, claw at his back, and growl the most _disgusting _things into his ears. She loved to receive all of his attention, only to give it all back full force—hell, _generosity_ might as well have been her middle name. Simply put, she was _nasty_, and Garfield wasn't too proud to admit that she gave both him and his animals a run for their money with her almost blatant vulgarity. If anything, he was _very_ proud to have such a partner all to himself. Who wouldn't be?

But something changed—_she_ changed—and it wasn't for the better (one diagnosis he wasn't particularly sure of _quite_ yet). All of a sudden, her sex drive had practically skyrocketed through the roof, and that little _libido_ of hers? It was insatiable as all hell, compelling her to have her way with him just about whenever and wherever the thought happened to strike her.

Those thoughts have been striking her _a lot _more.

Don't misunderstand: Garfield liked to see her like this. He loved it when she would get so desperate and so needy for him whenever they were in a public place, whether they were with a group of friends or simply enjoying each other's company, before she would eventually grab him by the hand and lead him to a bathroom or closet. He loved it when they were completely alone and in the comfort of one of their bedrooms, and she would just reach into his pants and pull his dick out for her own personal use like she owned it. It was his _pleasure_ to see her face as she came over and over again, to hear those beautiful sounds slipping past those swollen '_o_' shaped lips, and to feel her shuddering uncontrollably against his body. This was his girlfriend, and he wanted to take care of her and make sure that she was properly satisfied.

But recently, less than a minute after coming down from her high, she would already be rubbing her chest against his. She would place soft and little enticing kisses all over his face, nibble at his neck, and lick his chest in an effort to get him excited enough to fuck her all over again. It would work, of course, because he never minded a second or third round with her. But once they started to reach double digits, he started to get worried.

"Don't you want me, Garfield?" she would ask him whenever he denied her in an attempt to get her to relax—_after their fifteenth go_.

Garfield was fully aware of Raven's brilliance. Everyone was, because she was pretty much a bona fide genius. But that question, he had to admit that it wasn't very smart. What kind of question was that for _her_ to ask _him_? No–fucking–_duh_, he wanted her. He had always wanted her, and he was positive that he would never stop wanting her. He had wanted her ever since he was thirteen years old, but now that he was twenty years old and had her all to himself... He was just afraid that she would _break _him. In half.

Even as he was kissing her now, he was almost deathly afraid. He had this woman perched on the counter of her bathroom sink, and he had her thick legs hooked at his hips, and he had his hands gripping on that _squishy, meaty ass_, and he was afraid. She chased him down that morning, and it felt good—_really, really, really good_—to have her showering him with so much attention after he had chased her down for so long, but he was scared. Not _of_ her, but _for_ her.

Garfield pulled away from her lips. His hands reluctantly left the warmth of her behind to grab for her hips in a feeble attempt to still her. "We have to talk."

As if he had said absolutely nothing at all, Raven lowered her face into the space between his neck and shoulder and began to feast. A hiss immediately escaped his mouth as his eyes fell shut. She moaned in response against his skin, her hands finding their way into his hair to hold him closer. She knew what she was doing, how good he thought her mouth felt. That warm, wet tongue, those sharp teeth, and those lips—he honestly couldn't care less where she put them, as long as she put them somewhere on him.

"Tell me how good it feels, Garfield."

The vibrations of her words against his skin, along with the movement of her lips as she spoke, pushed an almost animalistic groan out of Garfield. Just like that, his hands slid right back down to grab for that _cushiony and panty clad ass_. Her hips began a slow grind against him—_up and down, up and down, up and fucking down_—allowing him to feel her warmth through her panties, and just how wet and excited she was for him.

"It feels good, Rae," he whispered mostly to himself, because this woman—_this woman_—she knew exactly what she was doing when it came to him. Another hiss pushed itself out of his mouth, just as slowly and steadily as the movement of her hips, and he allowed his body to relax into her hold. With a sharp shudder, he buried his face into her messy hair. "It feels so, so good, Baby."

Raven released a sound of appreciation into his neck, another vibration that he enjoyed. She circled her tongue around a certain spot before those soft lips descended to suckle on it, drawing a harsh curse from him. Her lips pulled away with a sharp _pop_, and right there, she placed a sweet kiss before moving on to nuzzle that very same spot with the tip of her nose.

"You know I like it when you feel good," she whispered.

Garfield nodded into her hair, giving into the wicked spell she'd cast upon him. He did know that she liked it when he felt good—she liked it _almost_ as much as he liked it when she felt good, but words wouldn't do him any justice right now. This was something that he was already aware of, so he continued his nodding as she continued to kiss and bite and blow at his neck, releasing her hold on his hair to undo the buttons of his shirt. With each button that was flicked out of their hole, his resolve continued to falter. Why had he been so worried? This was _fun_. This felt _good_. Not only that, but she was enjoying herself and so was he. What was so wrong with fucking each other until he broke–

One particularly exasperated groan escaped her. She yanked a button right out of its seam, right before her powers manifested to rip the entire shirt to pieces. At that, she grabbed for his face and kissed him hard.

Garfield's eyes were wide open as he watched the pieces of fabric float their way down to the floor. The fact that he was able to keep his eyes open as she kissed him really said something, especially when he thought about how hard he was just getting ready to fuck her. He broke the kiss. "We need to talk, Raven."

She licked the length of his neck, long and hard. "_Mmh_," she hummed as if she had just tasted the world's finest delicacy. "I love it when you say my name like that. Say it again, Garfield."

It was _so hard_ to keep himself focused when she was so worked up and just_ breathing_ his name out like that. He grabbed for her face with his hands and forced her to meet his eyes, but he was wholly unprepared for the sight that he was met with. Her lips were swollen by his kisses, her cheeks were flushed with both lust and excitement as she panted, and those half-lidded eyes were practically swirling with a dark and dangerous desire—all for him. That right there, it really should have been his downfall. Instead, it rendered him completely silent and unable to form any words, leaving him to simply stare at her.

A corner of her mouth turned up at his silence. With a seemingly practiced sort of patience, she slid her face right out of his hands before she pulled the shirt that she wore (_his_ shirt, really) over her head. She dropped it to the floor, leaving her torso fully bare for him. The material of that shirt, it was so thin that it fell to the bathroom's floor with the faintest and most imperceptible _thud_. But at a time like this, it sounded like an avalanche to his sensitive ears. He had seen her like this countless times before, but he could never get used to seeing this, and he doubted that he ever would.

It was almost pitiful, really.

Raven took his hands into her own. She spread his hands out open, holding his fingers out before directing him to run his open palms over her naked breasts. She hissed as her nipples rolled under his calloused skin before lacing their fingers over her ample mounds. "I want you. I want you now, and I know that you want me, too."

"I do want you," he blurted before he could stop himself. Garfield cupped her breasts, his nostrils flaring. He could smell the essence that her body was secreting—the smell was calling out to him. He could feel her heartbeat picking it's pace up and her nipples growing hard. He could feel her lust, and he could feel _her_.

His words seemed to set her body aflame. She crossed her ankles at his back and pulled him in closer, her hips continuing their slow dance against him. She kissed him, softly and gently, and in such a way that he couldn't help but to give in and kiss her right back. She nudged his nose with her own and gave a quiet, almost whimpering moan.

"So fuck me."

Right. Okay, so Garfield wasn't cut out for this. As a world renowned superhero, he could proudly and boldly confess that he was _not_ cut out _or _fully equipped for this. _This_ was not what he was trained for, and _fuck_, she just felt _so good,_ and he knew that she was soaking right through her–

He pulled his hands away from her body, holding them high and above his head—_away_ from her. "Listen to me, Raven–"

She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "I don't want to talk. I just need you so badly right now. I need you to take me right now."

"Trust me," he muttered as he peeled her hands off of his face, holding both of her wrists in one hand before she could get to grabbing at him. "I'd like that _just _as much as you."

She tugged her wrists back with a growl that faded into a low moan. "_God_, you are so _kinky_, and I need you inside of me."

At this point, Garfield wasn't even sure if he was reacting to this situation properly. While he was still very much afraid, it was safe to say that he was just as turned on. Having her so hungry and so greedy for him, it was making him _hot_. But this behavior simply wasn't normal. Somehow, he had gotten used to this very behavior within the same week that it had begun—this was _not_ something that anyone should get used to.

He took her face into his free hand and held it away from himself. For safety measures. It was taking everything within himself to ignore how cute she looked with her red and puffing cheeks smushed in his hand like that. "I just need to ask you a few questions. Okay? Do you think that you'll be able to keep yourself calm until I'm finished?"

Raven watched him for a moment as her hips stilled in shock, her gaze suspicious before it landed on his hand around her wrists. She tugged her wrists back with one forceful pull, but he held firm. With a roll of her eyes, she reclined onto the wall behind her. "Perhaps."

A grin tugged at his lips. This was the best that he was going to get from her, and they both knew it. "I'm going to let your hands go."

She nodded.

"No touching."

She frowned. She hesitated. Her frowned deepened. And finally, she nodded.

Slowly and cautiously, he released both her wrists and her face. In turn, her legs at his hips wound themselves around his waist. Garfield didn't mention it because it was so strange for _him_ to be the voice of reason between the two of them—regarding the subject of sex, no less. But she just wasn't acting right, and she hadn't _been_ acting right for about a full week now. It was just job to make sure that she was okay.

He arched a brow. "Are you... okay?"

As if she wanted to mock him, she arched a brow of her own. "Don't I look okay?"

Actually, she looked a lot more than just _okay_ right now, and she knew it. They both did. "I'm asking because I'm worried about you."

Her brows knitted with confusion as she reached her hands out to him, her open palms slowly running themselves up and down his toned chest. He would have made an attempt to alleviate her worries if she hadn't just done that. As if she could read his thoughts, she smirked. "You didn't ban _caresses_, Garfield. You'll have to be more specific with your orders"—she shuddered—"_Mmh_, I _love_ it when you order me around, especially when I'm sucking your–"

"_Raven_."

She bit into her bottom lip as her eyes fell shut, almost as if she was drawing a special sort of pleasure from _caressing_ him like this. She took a slow breath in and released it as a weak moan. "Why are you worried about me?"

Garfield had just begun his interrogation, but it was already getting pretty hard to ignore her hands and that look on her face. She looked about ready to come already. He shifted and cleared his throat. "You're–You're horny _all_ the time."

A tiny smile stretched its way onto her face. "Most men would revel in having a girlfriend who's horny all the time. Did you know that?"

Although she couldn't see it, he nodded. It always felt so good to hear her call herself his girlfriend.

"I would think that you, of all people, would appreciate this," she continued. "You've got more than fifty animals living inside of you. I bet I satisfy all of their urges three times around. No. _Four_ times around."

"That's the point. Now, as much as I appreciate this," he said, drawing a low chuckle from her. "It's not normal."

"I'm half-demon. I'm not meant to be normal."

She was right about that. It was his turn to chuckle as he raised a hand to comb her hair back, pushing his fingers through her thick tresses as he gave her scalp a light massage. She loved that. A hitched breath immediately escaped her before she gave a breathy gasp, her back arching off of the wall. She was already sensitive enough to begin with, but now? It just seemed to get so much worse.

He frowned as he watched her. "I'm worried, Raven."

A decidedly _sexy_ moan pushed itself out of her mouth as her lips parted. She shook her head a bit agitatedly, stuttering and breathless pants escaping her. Her caresses soon turned into fervent _touches_ that sought out for the heat and warmth his body exuded. "Don't be worried. You don't need to be. Just stick your dick inside of me and fuck me until I can't walk–"

"_Raven_!" he gasped out incredulously as he tore his hand out of her hair.

She released a slow and shuddering breath as she came down from the slight high that she received from his touch. Her hands stopped their searching to rest at his shoulders, grabbing them as her ample breasts heaved and glistened with sweat. She swallowed and reclined onto the wall behind her once again, a little smile touching her lips.

Garfield's brows knitted as her fingers twitched at his shoulders. She seemed to have forgotten about his little rule, but he didn't really care at this point. He just needed to find out what was going on with her. "Did you just–"

Raven finally opened her eyes. "I'm in heat."

File that under: _Things Garfield Wasn't Expecting to Discover on Operation: Save Raven._

"_Huh_?!"

That little smile on her face grew just a bit as she began to massage his shoulders. Her fingers traced the length of his neck sweetly before she resumed her massage. She looked away, her eyes wandering the bathroom as she thought. "This was something that I wasn't expecting to experience. I mean, the demonic side of me only takes up _half_ of my heritage. Not _all_ of it. I'm a half-breed, which means that I'm not _supposed_ to be going through heat at all, especially not this intensely. But what else should I expect from a bloodline as screwed up as mine? And... And now..."

"Now?" he asked.

She looked at him, the depths of her eyes dark and filled with sin. "I want you to rearrange my guts."

There she went, just talking _nasty_ again. And they had been doing so well.

"Wait, we have to talk, Raven–"

Raven grabbed for his face and kissed him. She parted his lips with her tongue almost expertly, and he did have to admit that she was an expert on him. Once her tongue was in his mouth, practically attempting to taste all of him, he was gone and kissing her just as hard.

"Your body moving against mine is all I can think about," she growled into his mouth. "All I can think about is your hands touching me all over"—she placed one last kiss onto his lips before her lips trailed down into heated kisses that traced the curve of chin and the length of his jaw"—I want you to fuck me in this bathroom, right here on this counter"—she grazed her teeth along the skin of his neck—"I want you to fuck me in that shower right over there"—a long, heady lick—"I want you to fuck me in my room"—she raised her head to gently bite his chin—"Your room"—she resumed chewing on his neck—"On the kitchen counter, in the garage, in the T-car, on the fucking roof, in the pool–"

"Listen to me," he begged her desperately, because—_holy! crap!_—this woman was about to break him in half. "Raven–"

"_Oh, Garfield_," she whimpered into his neck, and his stomach turned. It suddenly became quite clear that saying her name would _not_ help this situation out. "You just get me so wet, and I just need you inside–"

Garfield immediately grabbed for her face, pulling her away from his neck as he took her wrists into his other hand. "Raven–"

She yanked her wrists back with a feral grunt.

"_You_," he corrected for a lack of a better name. "_You_ need to calm down, and _you _need to do it right now!"

Raven looked him up and down, her gaze picking him apart little by little. Her hips resumed their slow rolling and she met his eyes. "You can't _possibly _expect me to calm down. Not when you look like _this_. You look good enough to eat, and _I want to eat you inch by fucking inch_–"

"_Shit_, baby, I love it when you get so nasty–No, I mean–That's not what I meant to say–Oh, just _relax_ already–!"

"All you need to do is stick two fingers inside of me–"

"Oh, my–! _Raven_-!"

She jerked her wrists back.

"_You_! What I meant to say was _you_-!"

"I'll be good for at least five minutes–"

"_Five_ minutes?!"

"I can try for about six and a half."

Garfield rolled his eyes up to the ceiling with a tired sigh. What the hell was he supposed to do with an oversexed half-demon who was in heat? Allowing her to break him was _not_ an option, no matter how much fun the actual process would be.

Raven tugged at her wrists with a short whine, prompting him to look at her. There was a frown on her face. It was strange to see that emotion on her face when she was writhing and rolling her hips like that. "I'm sorry. I just–I just can't help it. I looked it up in all of my books, and I even checked a few books out of a library from another dimension. They all say that my condition isn't normal—that_ I'm_ not normal, and I'm not. I'm a half-breed going through heat, and that alone shouldn't even be possible. It's not even supposed to be this bad, but because my genetic makeup is so strange and delicate, my arousal has spiked up by at least tenfold."

His heart crumbled a little for her. This was his girlfriend, and he didn't like to see her so upset—he didn't _want_ to. With another sigh, he released his hold on her face. "How do you control it when you're around the others or while we're fighting?"

"Lots of mental meditation," she answered, which must have been why she had grown so quiet around their friends. More quiet than usual, anyway. Her frown deepened. "I almost jumped Robin the other day. I'm sorry," she apologized before she began to ramble—and Raven _never_ rambled. "I don't want him or anything, I only want you, but he's a healthy red-blooded male, and the demon inside of me could sense it, and you weren't there, and I wouldn't get pregnant or anything, I would just get off–"

He kissed her. Garfield hated to hear and see _her_—his girlfriend—so distraught, so he kissed her. She gave into his lips in an instant, unabashedly spilling all of her pretty little moans into his mouth. When they pulled away, her lips were swollen to absolute perfection as she panted and tugged her wrists back a bit harder than usual, jerking him forward.

Her frown returned as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I don't–I really don't mean to get like this. I'm just so–"

"It's not your fault," he interrupted before she could get to putting herself down. "Okay? This isn't your fault."

Raven closed her mouth a bit tentatively. Even as her hips continued to move, it was clear that there was a battle being fought within herself, and she was losing. It hurt him to see her like this, mostly because none of this was her fault. As if life wasn't already hard enough, she just had to go through some strange mating season that went haywire simply because she wasn't a pure blooded demon, which had to be one of the biggest oxymorons in the universe. Garfield just so happened to get roped into it, but better _him_ than anyone else.

He placed a kiss onto her forehead, drawing a sharp gasp of his name from her as she jolted. At least there was an explanation for the sudden increase in her sensitivity. "I need you to calm down."

Although she looked completely distressed, she nodded. "I'm–I'm trying. It's just hard. This is really, really hard."

Another piece of his heart crumbled as he frowned. He hated to see her like this. "I know that it's hard. But I can't help you if you're like this. Just try your best to calm down, and I _will_ help you."

Her fingers fidgeted as she took in a shaky breath, releasing an even shakier one. "You'll take care of me?"

The look on her face screamed _uncertainty!_ as she watched him, one look that he didn't like to see. It looked almost apprehensive, as if she was positive that he would turn her away and tell her to find help elsewhere. This was something that he would never do to her, needless to say.

"You don't think that I'll take care of you?" he asked.

"I didn't want to tell you," she admitted as she continued to squirm, her hips moving in a slow circle. "I wanted to deal with this by myself, because I was so sure that you wouldn't want to deal with me anymore once you found out. I was afraid that you would think that I was too much trouble."

He frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it wouldn't be the first time. Not with you, but with others," she corrected. "It wouldn't be the first time that someone's turned me away because they thought that I was too much trouble."

Garfield shook his head. He hated to hear about how badly she had been treated because of her heritage, but this was a part of her. This _was_ her, and if he was going to have her, then he would have to accept _all_ of her—the good _and_ the bad. "I would never do that to you, Raven."

Raven bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes fluttering close as her head fell back. A little moan slipped out. "I love it when you say my name. Say it again."

He chucked as he released her wrists. She was such a strange one, but she was _his _strange one and he wouldn't have it any other way. He took her hands to place them on either side of his face, urging her to hold him. "I'll always take care of you, whether it's sex or not. I love you."

Her eyes snapped open, mouth hanging ajar at his words. There was a rosy color spreading across her cheeks, this blush, a lot more innocent than the last flushing of her face. "You–You _love_ me?"

It was a bit strange to consider the fact that this was the first time he was telling her this. It was even stranger when he recounted the circumstances which forced him to say this to her. She was in heat—_suffering_ through pleasure. But he meant it. From the very depths of his heart and soul, he meant this.

He rested his forehead onto hers, drawing a quiet gasp from her as she grabbed for his hair. He nodded, their noses brushing as her squirming grew just a bit worse. "I love you, Raven."

A slow breath, one full of elation, escaped her. "I love you, too."

Before he could say anything, she kissed him. His hands were immediately back to feeling on _that ass_, squeezing and kneading the pliable meat of it as he hugged her closer to himself.

"You're so romantic, Garfield." She moaned into his mouth as she moved against him, grinding hard and slow as stuttering breaths escaped her. He couldn't help but to groan in response. "I love you so much, and I want you to destroy me."

With that, their romantic moment had been flushed right down the toilet—and it wasn't _his_ fault for once.

"You are _so sexy_ when you're being touching and considerate." Before he had the chance to mention that she thought that _everything_ was sexy now that she was in heat, she released a rather enthused sound into his mouth and resumed chewing on his neck. "I want you to fuck me from behind"—a kiss—"And against a wall"—a kiss—"And on the floor"—a kiss—"And I want my legs hooked over your shoulders as you fuck me hard and deep"—a kiss—"And I want you to slap my ass"—a kiss—"And I want you to pull my hair"—a kiss—"And I want to ride your face." Finally, she bit down.

Once again, Garfield was rolling his eyes up to the ceiling with a sigh. Getting her to stay in control no longer seemed to be an option or a possibility at this point. Even he had to admit that this really was a ridiculous situation, but this oversexed half-demon was _his_ oversexed half-demon. If she was suffering in heat, then he was suffering with her.

He hugged her close, gripping her ass nice and hard as he buried his nose into her hair. He took a long whiff of her scent and groaned—the smell of sex and desire was practically dripping off of her. Those vulgar demands that she continued to make into his neck made his stomach turn, and he was about _this_ close to asking her what else she wanted him to do to her, just so he could see how much wetter she could possibly get.

"How long is this supposed to last?"

"Two more weeks."

Shit.

This was his girlfriend, and he had waited long and hard for the privilege to call her this. He had waited even longer to have her _admit_ that she was his. He didn't want to get broken, but he would get broken for her. If was going to get broken by_ anyone_, it was going to be by _her_, so he could endure two more weeks of this.

(Hopefully.)

Garfield reached between her legs to cup her through her panties, and her reaction was immediate. She raised her face from its spot in his neck to throw her head back with a cry of his name. Her eyes were clamped shut and her mouth had fallen open as she jolted and trembled with harsh, shuddering breaths. She looked gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking, and he would never tire of seeing her like this.

He traced the outline of her clitoris through her soaking underwear, pressing against it as he massaged the sensitive little bundle of nerves with the padding of his finger. Her hand jumped to grab for a breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. In that moment, he could actually feel her growing a bit wetter, something that he wouldn't have believed unless he felt it for himself.

"This is what I do to you?" he asked, and a low hum immediately erupted from her throat. Garfield nodded with approval at her reaction, biting at her ear before he whispered a low and dangerous, "Baby, _answer me_. Is _this_ what I do to you? Am I the one who gets you this wet, Raven?"

Raven gave a choked and helpless moan, her breathing growing shallow. She combed her fingers through his hair and tugged with a growl. "Only you, Garfield. Only you. Only you. Only–_Garfield_!"

He slid his hand into her panties, finding her clit with two fingers and cutting her words short. She jolted against him, twitching and squirming with breathless little moans, but he just couldn't get over how _wet_ she was. She felt _amazing_—hot, sticky, and so moist—and he couldn't wait to bury himself inside of her.

"Everything that you asked for, I'm going to give it to you," he murmured into her ear as he released his hard grip on her ass to grab for a handful of her hair. He tugged her head back, pleased to see that look of ecstasy on her face, glistening with sweat. "I'll fuck you right here on this counter, and I'll fuck you in that shower over there, and I'll get you good on your knees, and I'll smack that pretty ass of yours, Baby. I'm going to take good care of you. Okay, Raven?"

Raven choked out a string of incoherent mumbles, most of which he was absolutely positive wasn't even English, but he could have sworn that he heard his name.

A grin stretched his lips. Whether he really would get broken in half or not, Garfield couldn't deny that this would be fun now that he knew what her problem was.

"I think the others are gone. Let's do the kitchen counter once we're done in here."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** I didn't think that there would be a second part to this, but I also didn't think that you guys would like the first part so much. Haha! I hope you guys like this one, too, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think. :)

* * *

Heat

* * *

_"If he was going to get broken by anyone, it was going to be by her."_

* * *

She was shaking.

Literally.

And she could not stop.

Each and every single last one of her nerves seemed to be set into overdrive as they powered throughout her bloodstream, drawing sudden jolts or twitches from her. She could not keep her hands still for the life of her and her stomach just would not stop turning. She also felt light. Extremely light. So light, in fact, that if she made an attempt to walk or even stand, she was sure that her legs would refuse to cooperate and would just collapse underneath her. So, she resigned the thought of walking and left her legs to be tangled in his, not that she minded.

All in all, she was stuck with trembling.

And yet, she was still in a better state than he was.

At least Raven's trembling could constitute as moving. He had not even twitched within the past moment, and although it was all her fault, she was a bit worried. But she really could not help it. Not with him.

Raven did not expect to go into heat, and she did not expect it to be this bad. Even if she had expected it to be bad, she thought that having a sexually willing and available partner would keep her sated and her desires at bay. But she was wrong. Incredibly wrong. So wrong that she was quite sure that she had never been so wrong before in her life.

It seemed that _because_ Garfield was so sexually willing and available, her desire for sex and for him peaked. It was ridiculous, but she really would have been better off if they were not dating simply because he was just so generous. Whenever she was horny, he was right there. Whenever she just needed a kiss, he was right there. A hug? Right there. Not only that, but he really was just good in bed. He knew what to do to get her going, and he knew what to say to get her heart thumping. He knew how to touch her and he knew where to touch her, whether it was with his hands, his mouth, or with whatever else he felt fit the moment.

It was almost, as if, he knew her body better than she did, and she would not have been surprised if he did. He certainly played with it more than she did. The fact that he was so understanding about the entire situation just made him that much more desirable. She had a theory that the heat had a mind and subconscious of its own, and that this subconscious knew that Garfield would always be there to tend to its needs. As a result, the heat had become extremely attached to both him and his generosity. In other words, the more she had him, the more she wanted him.

And she did want him.

Now.

Raven raised her head up from its spot on his chest to look at him. He still had yet to move, but she could take care of that. She leaned down and gave his neck a gentle bite.

Almost immediately, a low hiss escaped him, followed by a short and humming growl. His hold around her waist tightened. "Raven." It sounded like a warning.

She smiled against his skin. She really did like it when he said her name like that. His voice was low, lower than usual, and also a bit rougher than usual, which meant that he might have been sleeping. This was understandable, especially when considering how hard she worked him earlier. Under normal circumstances, she would have just let him go back to sleep, but circumstances were no longer normal at the moment. And when she really did consider just _how hard _she worked him, it only served to make her even hungrier for him. "Were you asleep?"

"That depends. Why?"

"I want you."

The skin that she had been nibbling on warmed up a bit, giving her an indication that he was blushing at her direct honesty. "You're still shaking, Rae."

She was. She could only imagine how silly she sounded asking him for more when she was still a trembling mess. And as bizarre as it was, that fact only amplified her desire for him. She bit down - hard. "Make me shake some more."

Garfield chuckled at that, a deep and soothing baritone, and it made his broad, naked chest rumble underneath her. He held her a bit closer and a warm feeling of contentment spread within and throughout her body. As horny as she was, she could admit that cuddling was nice. Really nice.

"This heat has made you bold," he murmured.

Once again, she smiled against his skin because it was true. Finally, she lifted her head to look at him. He had a strong arm draped over his eyes and a smile on his lips. She would not have been surprised if he had his eyes closed. "That's not bad, is it?"

His smile grew, allowing her to see that canine, and her stomach turned. Just a few moments ago, that very same canine had been digging into her lips, her neck, her stomach, her hips, the flesh of her inner thighs-

"I never said that it was bad. Just that it's made you bold. A lot bolder."

She was surprised that she actually caught that. His impeccable jawline was incredibly distracting. Very briefly, a memory of that jawline acting as her throne shot through her mind and she heard Lust growl.

The tips of his fingers dug into her waist. His jaw locked and his nose twitched. He must have smelled her desire rising. "I don't know how you haven't broken me yet."

Ah. So, he _did_ smell her desire rising. It was her turn to chuckle as she watched him. He really was nice to look at, and this was something that she normally did as he slept. He really had grown into such a gorgeous man. If she had not been so hell-bent on just sitting on his dick, she would have been watching him then, too. But watching his face as he slept and watching his face as she rode him were almost the same thing, right? Both faces were just as entertaining if not just as equally fulfilling. "Don't worry. We've only got two more days left."

He snorted very softly. "Only? We'll see how much longer our rooms and my body can last."

A grin grew onto her face and she looked away from him to survey the room. They were in his tonight. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly enough, not only had the heat made her even bolder, but it had also sent her powers into a frenzy. With each rising wave of pleasure, several things were thrown across the room or just blown to bits. Although his room was already a mess, the explosions paired up with the sounds of their activities was a lot and they were just lucky that all of the bedrooms at the Tower were soundproof.

"Are you okay?"

A bit startled, Raven looked to him. Her stomach turned endlessly when she found that he had removed his arm from over his eyes in order to look at her. He really should not have done that if he was afraid that she was going to break him. "Yes. I'm fine." And she was. Especially because he was with her. "Are you?"

"How kind of you to ask _now_."

A laugh escaped her lips at that. Although he was joking and his lips did grow into a smile of his own, she did feel a bit guilty for putting him through this. Sex certainly was pleasurable, especially when it was done with a person who one held deep feelings and affections for. But everyone had a limit, and she was sure that she had unintentionally forced him to pass that limit last week after their tryst in the garage. "I'm sorry for putting you through this, Garfield."

He looked confused. "You're sorry for putting me through hot sex?"

She thought for a minute. It sounded pretty strange, but she did know what she was talking about. "Kind of. I just want to thank you for being so understanding. I mean, I really don't want you to break. It might seem like it, but that's not what I'm trying to do."

"Oh," he said before shrugging. "I know. This isn't your fault. I meant it when I said that I would take care of you."

Raven nodded. She really liked to hear him say that. "I know you did."

Garfield took the hand that lay on his chest, her left hand, and laced their fingers. He kissed a knuckle. "I also meant it when I said that I loved you."

She liked it when he said _that_ even more. "I know you did," she repeated. "I love you, too."

A smile tugged at his lips. It seemed that he liked to hear her say it as much as she liked to hear him say it. He placed one last kiss onto her hand before taking her chin into his grasp, directing her face to his, and placing his lips onto hers.

Raven surrendered to his lips almost immediately, and it wasn't because she was so horny. Well, that played a role in it, but it wasn't the _singular_ reason. He simply was a spectacular kisser. His tongue was always warm and soft, and he always tasted absolutely delicious. That canine always dug into her skin at just the right level between pain and pleasure, not too hard nor too soft. And his lips seemed to match hers perfectly, in tempo and in measurement. They fit. They matched. Perfectly yet imperfectly, all at the same time.

Garfield released her chin to comb his fingers through her hair, and a sudden moan escaped her mouth and made its way into his own. She loved to have his fingers in her hair, especially as of late. It gave her goosebumps. It made desire pool at the pit of her stomach. Hell, it made her _horny_, and quite frankly, she was already horny enough. This was a fact that her lover knew all too well.

They broke apart, and Raven was burning. She was no longer trembling, save for the little shudders that were now shooting up and down her spine. But right now, she was on _fire_. Her nerve endings felt ready to implode. She _wanted_ them to implode. She wanted _him_ to make them implode. Raven wanted him to _make her explode._ Violently. And consecutively.

She didn't open her eyes, but she could just _feel_ his forest green ones watching her as his fingers continued to comb and thread through her hair, massaging her scalp and drawing out little sighs. It was a such a strange aphrodisiac, but it was one of the easiest ways to get her worked up. It was how he would get her ready for him, and it always worked.

"Tell me what you want, Baby." His voice was gruff. Hoarse. Heavy. It was turning her on to know that _he_ was so turned on, and so, a weak moan escaped her. "You know I'll give it to you."

She did know. He always did his best to give her whatever she wanted and whatever she needed whenever she asked, and even when she was too proud to ask. It never mattered if it was sexual or not. Finally, she opened her eyes to meet his and her stomach turned. His eyes were dark. Dark_er_. Cloudy. Heady and swirling with potent desire - for her.

They were feeding off of each other. He could smell her desire, which heightened his own. Her empathy caused her to feel and share this. This empathy piled on top of her heat obviously added to her own desire, which fueled Lust, and not only could he smell it rise, but he could also feel it. It was a cycle, and this cycle probably could get him broken if they kept going at it.

But right now, _he_ was ready for _her_, and she was ready to shake again.

"I want you to ruin me."

In a flash, Raven found herself on her back and looking up at him.

"Thoroughly?" he asked as he gripped the area under her knees and held her legs up.

She nodded.

"Answer me."

There was an impish and mischievous smile on his face. The sight of it made her stomach tumble in excitement. "Thoroughly."

Very patiently, he began to spread her legs and another sound escaped her. His smile faded into a bit of a smirk at that. "Word for word, Raven."

_God_, this was going to be such fun. "I want you to ruin me thoroughly, Garfield."

Finally, he had her legs wide open, ready for him and all of the devilish things that he had planned. By now, her breathing had grown ragged and erratic. It only grew worse when he began placing little bites and kisses onto the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

A glass shattered in the distance.

"I'll take care of you, Raven," he spoke, his breath warm and wet against her skin.

Oh, _hell yes_.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

His lips grew into a smile as they traveled deeper.

And she was gone.


End file.
